


Small changes

by DeathBunni_2014



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other, you are the character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBunni_2014/pseuds/DeathBunni_2014
Summary: A Nincada passes on from this life to the next





	1. Chapter 1

 

  The last thing I remember was me and my trainer in a in a rigorous battle. The attacks toward me were anything but weak, but I trusted my trainer. I believed that she would lead us to victory, like we usually do. Blow after blow, I would struggle as I staggered; still, she would command me with confidence. Often, when I was close to believing I was done for, she would restore me with whatever she could find in her bag. My trainer mostly carried Lemonades and Sodas, along with the occasional Lava cookie or two. At first, these things seemed ridiculous for me to eat. I honestly prefered eating plants, or berries if there was no other options. As time went on however, I grew to look forward to being given these foreign drinks and treats during battle. I found myself slowly becoming stronger due to them; slowly, I began to grow closer to my trainer.  
  

  This battle was somewhat different however. Instead of switching me out like she would usually do, she had me stay in battle. All the pokemon I’ve seen in this battle were no match for the combination of our might. We were unstoppable….. 

  The last pokemon, a Absol, seemed by far the least intimidating pokemon in the battle to me. My trainer made a weird face, but I didn’t pay much attention to that. My focus was on the battle itself; I only assumed the same for her.

  “Mallory! Use Leech life!” My trainer cried out. However, my attack proved useless; the enemies Absol immediately used Double team, leaving me to aim at nothing. I felt like a idiot. On the next turn Absol bit into me, which caught me off guard. I hated looking like a fool in front of my trainer! 

  “It’s ok Mallory, you got this! Use Sandstorm!”

  Despite my failure, I was determined to win this for her, no matter what. As I conjured up a storm instantly, the enemy shouted to their absol a command over the roar of the sandy winds. I could've sworn that I vaguely heard a melody, one that sent a devastating chill to my bones. My trainer must’ve heard it too, because now i could hear the worry in her voice.

 

_The opposing Absols perish count fell to 3!_

_Mallory’s perish count fell to 3!_

 

  “Mallory, use DIG! QUICKLY!”

  In an instant, I dug into the ground right before Absol attempted to slash at me with its claws…. I didn’t stop digging. I felt that would be what my trainer would want from me, given the circumstances. But even deep underground, I could feel Absol trying to dig at the ground, trying to find me, trying to defeat me…

 

   _The opposing Absols perish count fell to 2!_

_Mallory’s perish count fell to 2!_

 

 I could also vaguely hear my trainer's voice calling me to attack… I’m not going to lie. I was beginning to get scared. Something about this battle wasn’t feeling right to me. This wasn’t fun anymore; all I wanted to do was just stay 6 feet underground and hope and wish and pray to Arceus that this was a dream and that I could wake up my trainer and a bowl of her freshly made pokeblocks. But I also knew that I didn't want my trainer to get hurt by that thing. If there was a time to protect her, this would definitely count as one of them. 

  I was about halfway to the surface before I could clearly hear her.

 

  “MALLORY, PLEASE! WHEREVER YOU ARE, USE METAL CLAW!” 

  That was all I needed to hear.

  Popping out of the ground like a Ho-Oh, I lunged from beneath the Absol and attacked with everything I got. The combining force of Dig and Metal claw took its toll on the four legged creature. I managed to damage it to about a third of its health. Looking at it now, I could also see that it was hurt from being in the storm for too long. This sorry sight gave me the confidence I needed to finish this battle!

 

   _Mallory’s attack rose!_

_The opposing Absols perish count fell to 1!_

_Mallory’s perish count fell to 1!_

 

  My instincts told me this turn was all or nothing. If I couldn’t make this guy fall, I would probably be done for.

  “Alrighty Mallory, let’s give this our all!”

  As if I would accept anything less.

  “Hit em with Leech Life!” 

  With a steady eye, I aimed for the Absol, who was haphazardly biting the wind around it. I charged head first and lunged right toward it. It screamed and howled in pain as I bit into its skin, then it’s muscle; blood oozed from its wound slightly as I sucked the last of its health, claiming it for myself. Once I was done, I backed up a few steps, incase it was still able to fight.

 

  _Absol fainted!_

 _Pokemon trainer (Y/N) defeated Punk Guy Alwin_ _!_

 

  As the storm I made suddenly cleared, I could see my trainer face beaming proudly at my success. Our enemy called his Absol back into its ball, then made his way over to her to give her the prize money. While she was busy counting the money, my vision suddenly became blurred. I felt something from inside me changing… I could feel it going throughout my body. It felt as if… something was splitting me apart from the inside out. It hurt... it hurt so much. I don’t think my trainer really noticed until I started to cry out for her.

  The last thing I remember was seeing was her running toward me before my vision blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

 When I woke up, I felt like I was in a world of pitch blackness. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t cry out for my trainer. I couldn’t do anything but wonder… Where am I?

> _The better question is... who are you?_

 

 ....What the what?! Who was that!?

 

> _We’re your new friends!_

 

???? I didn’t know who was saying that, but I wasn’t about to make friends with a shadow!

 

> _Silly bug! We don’t think you have a choice in the matter…_

 

  Who is we????

 

>    _You answer our question… we’ll answer yours_

 

  As much as I disliked being forced into a “friendship” with what could be something evil, I didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. It wasn’t like I was going anywhere. Maybe if I played along, I could figure out where I am and go back to… My trainer! Where was my trainer?!

 

> _(Y/N) doesn’t need you anymore. She has a new pokemon now._

 

  What did this voice mean by a ‘new pokemon’? Did she catch a new pokemon?

 

>    _Silly little roach. She found a better pokemon than you, and replaced you…_ the voice hissed.

 

  I mean. Wow. Okeyyyy. I just fought a battle for her, but i guess that’s understandable. The Pc wasn’t so bad to be in, though I could never-

 

>    _YOU’RE NOT IN A PC, IDIOT!_

 

  HOW CAN YOU READ MY THOUGHTS?!

 

>    _Ghosts can communicate with each other on a more…… intimate level_

 

  ……Okay?

 

>   …… _I can forgive your outburst as well as ignorance since you’re new to this. But I simply cannot stand a pokemon who lacks manners. ANSWER OUR QUESTION, NOW_

 

  What was the question?

 

>    _WHO ARE YOU!?_

 

  Ok, simple enough question. I’m Mallory.

 

> _Ohohoho, are you now?_

 

_……_ Yes?

 

>    _I have never seen a ghost type pokemon like you called a “Maloray” before, Ohohohohohohohoho_

 

Excuse me?

 

> _Ohhohohoho, OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, oooooooo……_

 

  …………………

 

> _It was a joke sweetie. Learn to take a Joke._

 

  I don’t see anything funny about you mispronouncing my name, nor do I find any humor in you mistyping me. I answered your question, now tell me who you are!

 

> _I didn’t mistype you at all sweetie. I wouldn’t even be trying to talk to you if you were anything else!_

 

  UGGGH! Whatever, I don’t care what you think of me, just tell me who you are!

 

> _You wanna know who we are???? HMMMMM_

 

  YEEEEES????

 

>    _We’re……  YOUR NEW FRIENDS!_

 

  I DON’T WANT YOU AS A FRIEND! I WANT (Y/N)! I WANT TO GO HOME! I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!

 

> _……… We all felt that way when we got here. We all wanted to go back……_

 

  Wanted to go back???

 

>    _Yes. We’ve all been in your shoes before. Some of us has trainers that we thought loved us; some of us were trainers. We all had lead separate lives at one point. But death doesn’t care about any of that nonsense. Death comes when you least expect it……_

 

  I didn’t like where this was going. Was whatever this thing was… going to kill me?!

 

> _OHOHOHOHOHO, sweetie, we wish we could’ve kill you…… but you’re already dead._

 

  The gravity of those words shocked me. There was no way. That couldn’t be! I was fine! I was just fine when i was battling with (Y/N)!  How could I have died?!

 

> _It doesn’t matter how you got here, what matters is you’re here._

 

  I didn’t care what this voice was saying. I knew it was lying. There was no way I could be dead. This was just a dream. YEA! It’s all a dream. A horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE DREAM!

 

> _That you’ll never wake up from……_

 

  SHUT UP!

 

> _Accept your fate; you’re one of us now.  We promise, it’s not so bad once you get used to it._

 

  Whoever that voice was playing a SICK JOKE on me. Not that it mattered, since this is just a drea- NIGHTMARE! Its was a nightmare! That’s it! I knew that this was only a nightmare. After this NIGHTMARE WAS OVER- I would wake up, in my pokeball and surprise my trainer-

 

> _She’s not coming for you._

 

  She’d reward me for a job well done, then she’ll tell me all about her day…… yea, and then, then we can go train like we always do-

 

>    _She’s already moved on you know._

 

  Or maybe we’ll even compete in that stupid dumb contest she always makes me do!

 

>    _She’s found a better pokemon._

 

  YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!

 

> _But we do know. We know so much more than you think. Here, let us show you for yourself~_

 

  My attention was brought to the sight of my trainer holding a sturdy looking black and yellow bug pokemon in her arms.

 

 “Mallory, Im so proud of you!” Wait... that's my name! She knows that’s not me! Right?

 

 “I knew you were close to evolving, but I didn’t think it would be after a battle like that!?”  I evolved? But… that’s not me!

 

>    _That pokemon is you, but better. That Ninjask you see in the arms of (Y/N) is a better version of you in everyway, shape and form. That “Monolee” can help (Y/N) better than you ever could……_

 

Even in the empty abyss, I could feel myself crying. How could she do this? She actually got me to care, just so she could replace me?! How long was I even gone before she… she…

 

> _She doesn’t even know you’re really gone… what a darn pity._

 

  I wanted to do something to get her attention. I wanted her to help me! HELP ME (Y/N)! PLEASE!!!!

 

>    _OK, thats enough of that; we don’t need theatrics here._

 

  The vision of my trainer and the pokemon started to tremble. I didn’t want it to go away. It would hurt to look at it, but it would hurt even more if I never saw her again. I tried with all my strength to reach out toward the fading mirage. It felt as though I wasn’t going anywhere.

 

> _We know its hard to let go- But just think……_

 

I struggled against unseen restraints as I continue to beg my body to go after (Y/N)… but instead I was pushed further into the dark, and only then, I could see clearly what the voice was hiding.

 

> _when we’re here for eternity……_

 

  An excessive amount of horrible, ghastly, empty eyes were facing toward me, each pair with a monstrous, misshapen mouth and hideous faces to go with them…

 

>    _WE CAN HAVE SO MUCH FUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!_

 

  I screamed. I was finally able to screamed with as much force as I possibly could. I screamed until I heard my trainer's voice behind me….

 

  “Wow Mallory, look! A new pokemon!”


	3. Chapter 3

  You were in a grassy meadow deep in the woods; across from you stood a young man with his light blue hair standing out from the rest of his shaven head. Combined with his studded green Jacket, it made him look like a weird punk rock peppermint. You made a mental note to use that insult later on him. As the peppermint man was making his way toward you, you could see him reaching for his back pocket with a smile plastered on his face.

“So much for just a beginner.”

“I am!” You say. “You just went too easy on me, per usual!”

“Really now? How would you know _newbie_?” the punk was in front of you now, taking out his wallet with swift grace. “You knocked out all my pokemon- using only a bug no less.”

“Can it Alwin.” you sigh exasperatedly. “If i knew you came with more than one pokemon, I would've came prepared.”

“I know. Why did you think I let you get away with using health items?” Alwin winked at you.

“Shut up and give me my money.”

  Alwin only chuckled. Finally handing you your well earned prize money, he goes on to say “It's not everyday I get to see an old friend. How’s about you treat me a little more nicely (y/n)?” He pauses for a bit as you count your money. “Yanno, I never would've guessed you’d have a Bug type for a starter.”

  You pause. You count your money a bit slowly now. “It's not, actually.” Alwin looks at you skeptically. “It was given to me….”

  As your voice trails off, Alwin seems to put two and two together. You feel a gentle pressure on your shoulders. As you look up at him you see Alwin’s hand on you, giving you a stern, sympathetic look. He almost reminds you of-

“Your Brother would be really proud if he saw you right now.”

  Some tears started to well up in your eyes, so you had to look away. You were hoping that Alwin wouldn't bring him up. The topic of your brother was a hard one to discuss. Like.... you get that your big bro was his best friend. They were inseparable growing up... but when he was alive, Alwin didn't really pay too much attention to you. But that wouldn't be a first for you. You guessed that when your big brother died, it left a spot in you and Alwins lives that made you turn to each other for support.

“Oh shit, (y/n) look!” Alwin directs your attention to the right. Your partner Mallory seemed to be emitting some type of glow around his body. You and your friend watched in awe as Mallory became bigger and more luminescent by the second. You knew what this meant- you two worked long and hard to get to this moment…. but that didn't take away from the excitement of the moment. You were frozen in shock and awe as you watch your buddy transform from a Nincada into something completely new.

  Once he was done, you ran up and hugged your new and improved Mallory. You felt him struggling in your arms and wow! You didn't take into account how big he had gotten!

You released him to get a good look at his new form. He had wings now! He always had "wings," but with these you saw he could actually fly now. His black and yellow exoskeleton was completely unexpected though, but that's part of being a Pokémon trainer. You looked into his once green eyes, now red, and you felt satisfaction coming from his soul. You were both glad for this new development- and you, as his trainer, were especially proud that all the hard work you both put in has finally paid off.

  You pulled your partner close for an embrace. While you were snuggling your partner, you notice something next to you looking up at you with cold, lifeless eyes and screamed “WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT IS THAT THING!?” You undigantly threw Mallory as a result of your reflexes.

  Alan, who was watching you the whole time, walks over to the brown-grayish lump on the ground, and crouches down. He stares at it for a bit, looks back up at you, then looks at the weird lump again.

“Alwin, what are you doing?!”

  He grabs a stick next to him and starts to poke it.

    “ALWIN! Dont. Poke. At. It!” Fucking Alwin man.

    “I think it's some kinda shell,” Alwin said. Examining the tannish brown lump more closely, he then said “It… kinda looks like some sort of new pokemon!”

    “Really? Mallory look! A new pokemon!” He gave you a head tilt. Perhaps he was confused... you couldn't really blame him, since you were feeling confused yourself.

    “Lemme check it out.” Alwin says, taking out his pokedex and holding it in front of him. As he’s scrolling through the pokemon he’s encountered on his travels, you start shifting your weight from side to side. When that got boring, you crouched down and you started playing with Mallory’s insectoid arms where you stood, making sure to stay a safe distance from that thing. You never knew Mallory’s claws were so tiny….. How many pokemon did Al have in there?! “Did you find yet?” You ask. Your eyes travel from Alwin to the brown bug on the grass in front of you two. You noticed something that you didn't catch before… a Halo floating above its head. The sight of that halo gave you chills on your skin and a sinking feeling in your stomach.

    “Got it,” Alwin’s voice finally breaks the silence, and your gaze away from the pokemon in from of you. “Apparently its called a Shedinja.”

    “Shedinja, huh?” You look back at it and start to look at it intently. You looked at its wings, eyes, and front legs. Especially those front legs. You know those front legs anywhere. And if you didnt know any better, you could’ve swore that it looked a bit like…. Mallory?

    “What kind of pokemon does it say it is?”

    “Well…” He pauses. “I mean- other than its name, there's really nothing else on here about it.”

    “You should catch it then.”

    “With what Pokemon?” He looks at you like you like you grew two heads, fours noses and another Torso.

    You look at him, annoyance appointing your face. “For a pokemon Trainer, you’re really useless.” You look at Mallory, who was still by your feet after scrambling away from your fidgeting earlier. “How bout it Mall? You ready to test out your new skills?”

  Mallory cried out enthusiastically, moving his two front legs like he was ready to play; a clear indication that he was ready for anything.

    “All right then- Hit that thing with Metal Claw!” Mallory flew from your feet towards the Shedinja. He gave the strongest uppercut you ever seen him deliver, then backed up real quick anticipating an attack. You panicked, because you didn't take into account how strong Mallory could be. You could’ve destroyed your one and only chance to catch a rare, albeit creepy, pokemon. However, when you looked at the Shedinja, it didn't seem to move or budge even a bit. Shedinja wasn’t hurt at all from Mallorys attack. In fact- you weren't even sure it was breathing.

    “I hate to interrupt your concentration (y/n), but I don’t think that move was effective.” Alwin spoke up from the sidelines of the battle. “Try out some Other moves”

  And you did. You used all the moves that you could think of. The Shedinja still layed there on the patch of dirt, seemingly unharmed. You heard a small peep come from the Shedinja. At least it was still alive. As much as it creeped you out, you also kinda felt bad about it. You reached for one of your pokeballs when you started to feel your belt shake. One of the capsules popped right off your belt, somehow enlarging itself in the process. You tried to pick it up, but it rolled right out of your grasp… toward the Shedinja. You looked back at Alwin, and judging by his face you could tell he was just as confused as you now. What the heck was going on?

  The ball slows to a crawl as it creeped closer and closer to the Shedinja. It lightly touched the Shedinja; and with that, the Shedinja peeps one more time before the ball flew open and turned the creature into a flash of White & Pink.

  You couldn’t believe your eyes. You didn't know what to feel. That was definitely one of the weirdest moments of your life. You hesitantly walked over to grab the pokeball. As you picked it up, you whispered “Welcome to the family, i guess.” to the ball. Your nerves felt on edge.

    “Soooooo.” Alwin’s whisper spooked you- how is he so silent?! “Shall we get going? I’d like to heal my pokemon todayyyyyy.” As he walks away from you, you followed him on the dirt road towards the city you called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so remember what I wrote at the end of that other story that i wrote mad long ago? no? cause the same thing happened with this story, hence the slight difference in style and two year span between chapters.  
> BUT! i do plan on continuing this. Maybe I can work on this project for nanowrites? is that possible? would that be against DA RULEZ?! im ranting, aren't I? 
> 
> tldr; I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be more to come


End file.
